marvel_cinematic_universe_accuratefandomcom-20200213-history
Savin
Savin was a former soldier who became Aldrich Killian's right hand man in the A.I.M. organization. Hey is played by James Badge Dale. Biography Other than being Killian's best thug, Savin has a family and is also known for being funny at some of the times. Iron Man 3 Savin was first seen with his boss Aldrich Killian inside Stark Industries who Happy Hogan finds shifty while wishing other people and employees in the building Merry Christmas while sitting down rudely looking at a magazine. As he and Killain took off, Happy follows him to the chinese theater where he was giving Jack Taggert some supplies to help keep the Extremis virus in his body stablized. After Happy bumped into Taggert and tries taking one of the items from the bag, Savin takes it back and after getting punched in the face, he throws Happy over by a popcorn stand and took cover before Taggert exploded to death. Savin was able to survive and self heal from the blast and takes off from the theater. Next day under Killian's orders, Savin pilots a chopper and leads an air strike on Stark Mansion destroying the place and then taking off. Later that night he arrives in Tennesse with Ellen Brant to kill Tony. After getting hit by Harley with a snow ball, Savin grabs the boy and threatens Tony to give him the file, Harley escapes his grasp using a flare he borrowed from Tony before Stark shoots a repulsor at his face. Savin however survived as his face regenerated. As Tony arrived in a mansion located in Miami where he discovered that the Mandarin shown on the broadcast footage was a joke of an actor named Trevor Slattery being used by Aldrich Killian to make the real Mandarin and his organization the Ten Rings, Savin came in, quickly grabbing the gun from Tony and then takes him out cold by smacking him in the face with the palm of his right hand before asking Trevor what he told him and suggested that he should have pressed the panic button. Later he joined Killian inside a hidden chamber getting the Rhodey out of the Iron Patriot armor before knocking him out and putting it on to infiltrate the president's private jet and kill all the guards and convinces him to put it on and head over to Roxxon Oil Drilling site off the coast of Miami while staying on the jet posing as a pilot. Then Tony who remotely sends his Mark 42 armor to stop him kills Savin one and for all by firing a unibeam blast through the chest. Relationships *Firebrand/Aldrich Killian (boss) *Ellen Brant (Ally) *Jack Taggert (Ally and friend) *Trevor Slattery (Ally) *Tony Stark/Iron Man (Enemy) *Happy Hogan (Temporary Rival) Gallery Trivia *Savin was originally known as Coldblood in the X-Force comics *Savin has been approved as an Extremis villain on Avengers Alliance while first appearing as the main boss in Spec Ops 9. Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Secondary Villains Category:A.I.M. Category:Characters Category:Extremis Users